Hellfire Death
Hellfire Death is the daughter of the god of death: Hades. She hates being prescribed a future trapped in the underworld and is a rebel through and through. She acts as a deterrent to her classmates at first, finding that amusing, but when you get to know her better, she turns out to be responsible and passionate. Nevertheless, Hellfire's priority is above all her self and she does everything to avoid her grim destiny. Even if she has to do evil things for it. Character Personality Hellfire is fearless and tough. When others look away, she looks very carefully. What sets Hellfire apart is her instinctive streak. Reflecting and analyzing, she always looks for questions to find answers. She is very purposeful, searching and powerful. The mysterious and mysterious has a magical attraction for her, which sometimes makes it unfathomable. The daughter of Hades is just not to see through! She is dedicated, determined and often self-critical, which makes her, however, can also make an exhausting mind. Nevertheless, she is very intelligent and tries to make her search for answers creative and passionate. Her loved ones appreciate how reliable she is. Hobbys and Interests Hellfire loves to sing - even if she would never do it in front of anyone else. She also secretly writes her own texts. She has a penchant for drama and theatre. Apart from that, she deals a lot with her three-headed hellhound Beastbite and loves to play pranks on her fellow human beings and spy on them, hoping to catch one or the other secret and create drama. Appearance Hellfire has long, wavy light blue hair with slightly darker strands that she usually wears open. She has bone-white skin and golden eyes, long, thick lashes, black lipstick and dark-blue eye-shadow. Her eyelashes go into a wing at the end and so does her shadow. Hellfire wears a black and grey dress with a kind of golden hoop around the waist where the skirt of the dress starts. She also wears black stockings and high, light blue running shoes with golden heels, fingerless gloves in black and a tight, golden necklace chain. Fairytale – (Hercules) How the Story Goes https://www.britannica.com/topic/Heracles How does Hellfire come into it? Hellfire is the daughter of Hades and is to follow in her father's footsteps (although she is a girl). She becomes immortal and gets the power of a god, but she would be lonely and unloved all her life and will never get the chance for a happy ending. Although Hellfire wants to preserve her immortality, but miss her dark destiny in any case. Relationships Family Hellfire Death ist the daughter of the God of Death, Hades, but also the daughter of Persephone. While her father is cold-hearted and does not really care about her, Persephone is caring. Both of her parents are trapped in the underworld, where she was born and spent her childhood. Although Podseidon and Zeus are called Hellfires uncles, they are not really "blood-related" because the gods have no DNA. For example: Hercules and Hades are not related to each other. Friends Mágissa Mageía(Μάγισσα μαγεία) Hellfire's best friend is , the daughter of Hecate - she's also her room mate. Mágissa and Hellfire get along so well that they can occupy the other's sentences. Together, they create the ultimate chaos. Raven Queen Hellfire and Raven share the opinion that they are better off writing their own destinies than signing in the Storybrooke of Legends. However, Hellfire has a manipulative influence on Raven and sometimes acts as a devil on Raven's shoulder. Daring Charming Hellfire and Daring are an extraordinary and exciting duo. Hellfire often tears the prince into a dangerous adventure and has a thing for throwing Daring's mirrors away. The two have a really special friendship. Tímea One of her best ghost friends is Tímea. They are best friends, since Hellfires childhood and for a long time she was also her only friend. Pet As a child, she played with Cerberus, later she got her own young hellhound, whom she calls Beastbite. Romance While Hero Olypm, the son of Hercules, falls in love with Hellfire despite their fairy tale, she even denies her feelings to herself. She thinks love means weakness and does not believe that anyone could ever love her. Enemies Maggie Soul Maggie is the conceited daughter of Megara and can not stand Hellfire any more than she likes her. Outfits Basic Hellfire wears a simple dress. The top is sleeveless and black, the skirt of the dress is gray and delineated with a golden hoop from the top. The skirt is also shorter at the front than at the back. Under the dress she wears black stockings, which open in light blue running shoes with golden heels and hoops. In addition to wearing black, fingerless gloves, she adds a gold chain necklace to her outfit. Legacy Day Hellfires Legacy Day outfit consists of a dress whose upper, dark blue part is embroidered with light blue lace, while the skirt is long and black on the outside and gray on the inside. On her shoulders sits a kind of golden shoulder protection, her waist adorns something like a gold and blue belt. She wears black gloves, gold-black-blue running shoes with high heels and a black ivy wreath in her hair. Hat-tastic Party Hellfire wears a small, light blue hat in her hair, light blue gloves and a black dress, whose short sleeves and top skirt layer is covered with light blue lace. Under the first skirt is a second, very thin skirt in light blue. She also wears a skintight pantyhose, a kind of golden belt, and black high heels. Thronecoming Hellfire wears a dress with long, transparent sleeves, black gloves and a black rose headband. Her black dress is decorated with golden and blue patterns, the "second skirt" is transparent. To the dress she combines black stockings and black running shoes with blue heels and embellishments. Spring Unsprung Hellfire's motto for her Spring Unsprung look is Gold. She wears a sleeveless, gold-black dress, the first skirt being made of dark blue and gold. Her fingerless gloves are gold and blue, as well as her glassy shoes. Epic Winter With a black, thorny hairband as accessories in her hair, and a medium-length, furry and black cape, she wears a black dress speckled with gold and ice blue glitter. The skirt of the dress is shorter at the front than at the back, and she wears a dark, transparent pantyhose, black gloves and black boots. Dragon Games Hellfire's look becomes ghostly in Dragon Games! With black trousers, black top, gray-light blue "vest", almost transparent, pale blue skirt and cape, sheer black-and-light blue shoes, and an ice-blue hand-assessoire, she lives up to the title of Daughter of Death! Trivia *Hades and Hellfire often clash because of their fiery temperament and an argument between them usually ends with burnt furniture *Her friends actually only call her "Hell" *She would never admit it, but she has terrible fear of heights *She speaks with a cultivated Australian accent, even if her origin is Greek *Birthday: October 31 Quotes *a random guy to another random guy: "Go to hell!" Hellfire: "Pardon, did I hear my name?" *"I would tell you go to hell, but I live there and I don't want to see you everyday." *Someone to Hellfire: "Go to hell" "Been there. My dad doesn't like me and sent me back to school." Gallery